


BOOM!

by qtkenobi



Series: HiH Gifts, April 2013 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtkenobi/pseuds/qtkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Seamus setting things on fire is canon....</p>
            </blockquote>





	BOOM!

Harry arrived back at school, finally, and took his seat in the Great Hall next to Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore stood with the other professors, each with a particularly solemn expression, and judging from the looks on his friends' faces, it was clear they'd had just as much idea about what was happening as he did.

After it seemed every student had arrived, Dumbledore stood in front of everyone, calling for their attention. "It seems as though one of our students had a slight mishap with a potion he was practicing, and as a result, the Gryffindor dormitories are being temporarily relocated to the Room for Requirement. All of your possessions have been transferred to your new rooms, and anything that was destroyed have been covered by our insurance policy - quite glad we decided to opt into that this year; normally we don't. I mean, who needs insurance when you've got a wand? Well, it turns out us, quite frankly."

Shouts of "what happened?" and "who did it?" were heard throughout the Great Hall, and all were silenced when Seamus stood up on the table. Every single head turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, mates, it was me!" Seamus cried out. "I don't know what I did wrong, honestly. I was just trying to open a bottle of pumpkin juice - I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE MY BLOODY WAND! I just sneezed and tripped and when the bottle broke, it exploded and .... BOOM!"

"I was intending to keep Mr. Finnigan's privacy on this matter, as it showed great ambition for him to arrive early..." Dumbledore said, clearing his throat. "But since he's come clean... Yes, Seamus Finnigan incinerated Gryffindor tower and forced you all into a part of the castle that I'm not convinced Mr. Longbottom will ever be able to locate, even if he's following immediately behind every other student in his house. Seamus is a menace to this school and to the sanity of everyone he comes in contact with. This is well established by now. The boy cannot cast a spell or brew a potion or tie his shoes without setting something on fire. If you don't mind, I think we should move on from this, you all are dwelling far too much on this and we still have sorting to do. First up, Leo Getz." 

Seamus got down from the table and reached for a bottle of pumpkin juice. Carefully, he unscrewed the lid and breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened.... until a small spark shot from the lid as he placed it on the table, somehow managing to singe the robes of Nearly Headless Nick.

"I've been in the room for requirement before..." Neville grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Hogsmeade Weekend fic gifting at HiH for la_loony


End file.
